


Draw me

by beresklet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рисовать любимого человека - священное таинство. Рисуя, Зейн как будто трогает его, замирая от сладкой боли в животе, обводит трепетными пальцами контур лица, гладит брови, невесомо касается губ... это почти как наяву, почти как секс, так же реально, и долго, только в сотни раз нежнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me

Зейн занимается в художественном кружке.

Он ходит туда два раза в неделю, но торчал бы в студии безвылазно, без сна и еды, если бы не школа и работа.

Зейн рисует почти каждую свободную минуту. Случается, что посреди болтовни в школьном коридоре его взгляд вдруг становится острым и внимательным, а рука сама собой тянется к заднему карману рюкзака... и тогда Луи и Найл привычно замолкают или меняют тему, болтая между собой и следя, чтобы художника не толкали.

Зейн рисует дома и в школе, на улице и в автобусах, на эскалаторах, в электричках, в кафе, где работает. Он очень любит людей и готов рисовать их постоянно, и он рисует их постоянно, вдохновляясь совершенно незнакомыми юношами и девушками, невесомостью челки или локона, упавшего на лоб, интересной складкой блузки, игрой тени и света на лице, красивым шрамом или разрезом глаз, а потом отдаёт рисунки своим случайным моделям, вызывая недоумённую радость и смущённые улыбки.

Это - то, что приносит ему радость и удовлетворение. Рисуя, он как будто каждый раз находит себя в штрихах мягкого карандаша или на кончике острой чёрной ручки, и это ощущение, в которое ему хочется нырять снова и снова, как в небо.

А ещё ему хочется нарисовать Лиама Пейна.

Зейн тратит драгоценные минуты, за которые мог бы сделать десяток набросков, просто наблюдая, как тот разговаривает, смеётся, как морщит лоб, стараясь вникнуть в сложные формулы на математике, и каждый раз, закусив губу, отворачивается. Он буквально чувствует зуд в своих карандашах, ему безумно, до дрожи в пальцах хочется запечатлеть идеальную линию челюсти, мягкость улыбки, тёмную тень щетины на подбородке... 

Пакистанец носит глубоко внутри себя этот идеальный образ, как мать носит ещё не родившегося ребёнка, нежно и трепетно, и не хочет осквернять свою святыню какими-то набросками. Если он когда-нибудь и нарисует Лиама, то это будет портрет маслом на холсте величиной со всю комнату...нет, с две комнаты Зейна. И он подарит его Пейну, и тот, наконец, обратит на него внимание и поймёт, что Малик в него влюблён.

Так тянется время. Пакистанец рисует десятки других людей, но на объект своих мечтаний старается не смотреть. Потому что боится, что сорвётся. И боится, что кто-нибудь всё поймет.

Кажется, этому печальному кругу не будет конца, но в один прекрасный день... это просто случается.

Они сидят в столовой. Почти полдень, солнце и май льются в высокие окна. Вокруг голоса и смех, пахнет выпечкой, кофе из автомата и близкой свободой. Беззаботно щебечет Найл, Луи с улыбкой что-то строчит в своём телефоне. Зейн потихоньку уплывает в себя, просто потому, что ему хорошо. Рука уже по привычке тянется к рюкзаку - у Хорана в волосах запутался солнечный луч, и это так красиво, что достойно даже больше, чем просто наброска - когда в дальнем углу столовой вспыхивает ссора.

Вскочивший мальчишка возмущён и напоминает белку, у которой украли орех. Эта мысль мелькает у Зейна в голове и тотчас же исчезает, потому что следом за маленьким брюнетом поднимается ещё один парень. 

Это очень некрасивая ссора. Хоть кругом и не так много народу, все смотрят на то, как они выясняют отношения. Раздражённую парочку это не волнует. Брюнет кричит, второй парень ругается в ответ, и мальчишка вдруг запускает ему в голову пластиковый стаканчик.

Дружный вздох прокатывается по столовой. Недопитое стекает по волосам и рубашке высокого, он бледнеет от ярости и бросается на обидчика.

Схватка стремительна и кратка: Лиам вырастает рядом с ними словно из ниоткуда - ринувшийся было на подмогу Зейн не видел его раньше - и перехватывает парня. Мальчишка пятится, зажимает ладонями разбитый нос и визжит от злости (Малик, наверное, тоже бы долго такой ультразвук не выдержал), а обидчик, стиснутый могучими руками Пейна, только дёргается, видимо, страстно желая навалять мелкому ещё.

Спустя пару минут высокого выпихивают из столовой. Парень, пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости, удаляется, высокомерно задрав подбородок. Наверное, будь у него хвост, он бы распушил его и нёс, задрав вверх, как довольный собой кот... или павлин.

Но не это привлекает внимание Зейна, когда он, успокоенный, садится на своё место.

Лиам утешает побитого скандалиста. Вокруг мальчишки маленькая толпа, сочувственные слова и носовые платки, даже конфеты. А Лиам обнимает его за плечи, как младшего брата, а потом наклоняется ближе, чтобы стереть кровь с его подбородка и щёк... И в его взгляде столько заботы и неподдельной тревоги, так сильно волнуются руки, нежно касающиеся заплаканного лица, что Зейна бьёт, словно током. Он впитывает каждое движение взглядом, а выражение лица Пейна врезается ему в память всё сильнее, как раскалённое клеймо в живую плоть.

Пакистанец почти задыхается, когда Лиам встречается с ним взглядом. В нём столько всего, что Зейн целую минуту не может отвести глаз, парализованный, опустошённый. Внутри него словно вакуум, ледяной и колкий вопреки всем законам физики, и он не проходит, хотя Пейн отворачивается и поспешно покидает столовую. И даже после, уже много часов спустя, в животе всё так же космически холодно, а в голове пусто...

И Малик знает только одно средство, как растопить этот лёд и заполнить пустоту.

Рисовать любимого человека - священное таинство. Рисуя, Зейн как будто трогает его, замирая от сладкой боли в животе, обводит трепетными пальцами контур лица, гладит брови, невесомо касается губ... это почти как наяву, почти как секс, так же реально, и долго, только в сотни раз нежнее. 

Поздней ночью Малик наконец выпрямляет спину и потягивается. Карандашный Лиам Пейн чуть улыбается ему с альбомного листа, это очень и очень хороший портрет, но Зейн чувствует, что вакуум всё ещё внутри. И это то, чего он боялся, наверное, больше, чем всех возможных пыток.

Спустя неделю он начинает палиться. Лиам Пейн сыплется из его тетрадок и учебников, им - в разных ракурсах и позах - битком набита его голова и переполненная художественная папка. Раньше Зейн отдавал свои работы тем, кого рисовал, и, видит бог, то же самое он хочет сделать со всеми своими Пейнами (называть рисунками он их почему-то не может), но просто до чёртиков боится.

Ровно через одиннадцать дней, когда количество Пейнов превышает все разумные пределы, а Луи и Найл перестают посмеиваться и начинают всерьёз опасаться за его душевное здоровье, настоящий Лиам приходит к Зейну в кафе, в котором он работает.

Он решительно подходит прямо к стойке, за которой стоит Малик, и коротко здоровается. Пакистанец что-то мямлит в ответ, дышит, как перепуганный тушканчик, и бесконечно смущается. 

\- Я тут... это... - неуверенно начинает Лиам, а потом решается и протягивает Зейну сложенный пополам листок, - В общем, вот.

Их руки соприкасаются, и они одновременно отдёргивают их, как ошпаренные.

Нарисованный робкими и неумелыми линиями Зейн (явно срисованный с их общего классного фото) смотрит на свою живую копию в упор, и живой совсем теряет дар речи. Только смотрит то на листок, то на малинового Пейна, приоткрыв рот в тщетной попытке что-то сказать.

Он нарисовал столько портретов, что хватит на целый Эрмитаж. Он нарисовал столько Лиамов, что хватит на целую выставку, посвящённую ему одному. Но только Лиам нарисовал его самого. Первый и единственный за все семнадцать лет.

Лиам бормочет:

\- Я знаю, что плох в этом, руки из задницы и всё такое, но... может быть, поучишь меня как-нибудь? Дашь пару уроков?

Сердце Зейна, бьющееся, как птица в силках, бессильно замирает и словно падает в пустоту. Вон оно что. А он-то _надеялся_... Солнечный весенний день меркнет и сереет, тепло в груди остывает. Проза жизни, ничего не поделаешь.

Лицо Пейна такого же цвета, как грудка снегиря или кисть зимней рябины, когда он, храбрясь, вскидывает голову и негромко произносит:

\- И я смогу нарисовать тебя лучше. _Ты очень красивый, Зейн._

И - что это? День снова вспыхивает золотом и синевой безоблачного неба, снова возвращается в кафе сладкий запах булочек и приближающегося лета.

Улыбаясь, Зейн чувствует, как за спиной шевелятся невесомые и невидимые крылья какого-то странного, совершенно сумасшедшего счастья. Он весело пишет Лиаму свой номер на бумажной салфетке и жалеет в эту минуту только о том, что оставил семьдесят восемь своих Пейнов дома.

 _Но ничего_ , думает Малик, когда Лиам спустя четыре чашки кофе и два звонка от мамы - прямо там, за стойкой - прощается с ним и всё-таки уходит, _я подарю их ему сегодня вечером_.


End file.
